Felling's Inside
by Yu-Gi-Ah 2.0
Summary: This is based after the Pharaoh duels Yugi. It's not my best But it is still cute so Please read and review. I put it up cause it's my bday on march 9th SO PLEASE READ AND REVIEW I hope to get 15 reviews since I'm turning 15. So enjoy


Yu-Gi-Ah! 2.0: Hi everyone it's been a while, this is based after the pharaoh duels Yugi in the sacred place where spirits realm but before Kaiba's duel with Alaster, I've decided to put this story up only because it's my B-day on March 9 and because ……. I MISS YUGI! WHAAAAAAAA! Sorry, sorry I keep doing that more often now. Anyway this is a one-shot not my best but I just wanted to put it here. Also a poem I made up. ENJOY!

Disclaimer: grrrrr! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! OWWWW IT BURNS!

__

Friends forever together as one

I will never forget what each one has done

One kind, gentle, sweet, and cute

The other strong, brave, and true

They fight to save there family and friends

From the evil that has risen and lies ahead

And no matter what may try to tear them apart

They will fight together to never return to the start

And even if it seems like they're alone

There friends are there inside there inside there soul

I will never forget what they have been through

As they will never forget there friendship so true

So I'll say it once and forever more

I love you Yugi and Yami until the end of the world

After walking all day the pharaoh and Tea found a place to rest for the night. But the pharaoh was not able to rest……

inside his mind

The pharaoh was sitting inside his soul room thinking of what he'd done to Yugi. "Why didn't I listen to him, Yugi." he said as he looked down at his feet. "_Pharaoh_…." The pharaoh looked up startled to hear Yugi's voice. "Yugi." "_Yami_…" "Yugi!" Yami yelled as he ran out of his soul room and to where the voice had come from. And the voice led him to Yugi's soul room. As he began to walk in a thought struck about the fact that Yugi's room had no door. "_Yugi was never one to hide himself_." As Yami walked inside he saw the usual toys thrown on the floor. As he walked inside he saw a doorway he went in and once there he saw thousands of pictures on the walls all moving when he focus on them he realized they were pictures of Yugi's past, he saw one that caught his attention inside it was a image of Yugi when he was younger, and crying. Then the picture began to talk. "I'm sorry they didn't make it." "Mommy daddy why did you go." Yugi cried as he hugged his knee tight. "I never bothered to think about Yugi's past or what he went through." Yami said as he saw another picture of Yugi getting picked on by Joey and Tristan. And when he defended them from the school bully. "I made a wish on the puzzle I wished for a friend that I could count on, who could count on me." Those words triggered a memory in Yami. He remembered hearing a voice calling out to him and how he had answered. It had been Yugi. He saw another doorway so he walked into the room inside there where more pictures but this where of Yugi with his friends. He saw Yugi hanging around with his friends. And when the gang was there to help him and many other moments through out there journeys. "_Yami_…." Yami turned around hearing Yugi's voice call him and he found yet another door. In here he saw even more pictures but no Yugi. But when he looked closer at them he saw that they were of Yugi and himself. He saw them defeating Pegasus. When they battled Keith when they almost lost each other when they battled Joey, Bakura, and Marik. Then he saw when they battled Mai when they first began to work together. " I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you and I promise to never go against your wishes again." Yami heard that and froze. Then he saw when they faced Mai "Remember you promised." "Yes, and my word is my bond." "Okay." "I promised him that I would never ignore his words again." Yami said as he fell to his hands and knees. " And I broke that promise when we dueled Raphael."

flashback "Pharaoh you can't." Yugi said grabbing his arm. Yami pulled away "Pharaoh don't." end flashback

"But I didn't listen!" "Yugi…." Tears fell from Yami's eyes and hit the ground. "…I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" Yami it's okay." Yami looked up to see Yugi standing in front of him. "Yugi…how." "I said I'm always with you remember." Yugi said smiling. "Yugi…" Yami began " It's okay." Yugi said "I don't blame or hate you." "How can't you It should have been me not you!" Yami said as tears began to fall to his checks. Yugi began to move towards him but Yami beat him to it as he put his arms around him. "It's okay pharaoh really it's okay. We had that duel to get rid of what darkness you had, it's gone, it's okay" Yugi said as he held him tighter. Yami continued to cry and said "I promise Yugi I'll get you back I promise." He said as he pulled away to see him. "I know you will, see you soon." then he disappeared "I'll see you soon, Yugi."

Yu-Gi-Ah! 2.0: I hope you enjoyed it not my best I think but I was being rushed by my dad. Anyway READ& REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
